


Watching For Comets

by phantomthief_fee



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: I have cried over these siblings more times than I can count, Introspection, So here's me crying about it more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Edna and Eizen always knew where his journey would end.





	Watching For Comets

Title is a reference to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vnq2WLA7CdU) AMV. 

* * *

 

Somehow, Edna had always known it would be Eizen who would become a dragon. Her wonderful, stubborn, headstrong brother, who loved humans more than he loved himself. From the time she’d been very small, she’d always known she was going to lose him to the humans. Staying cooped up on that mountain didn’t suit him. He needed to be free, out among people. It hurt to think her brother didn’t need her, but it was something she had to accept. Her brother’s happiness came from taking his destiny into his own hands. And he wanted to keep her safe. Bad things always happened when he was around. It was his curse, he always said. Edna had never minded, as long as she got to be with her brother. He was the only thing in the world that was important to her. Humans came and went, and others of their kind seldom ventured near the mountain. Zaveid was there too sometimes, but she didn’t really like him too much. He was always too loud. Eizen was the only one she could count on to always be the there for her. Even if he didn’t visit too often he always wrote letters.

Humans had taken everything from her. Her brother had been her whole world and he was gone because of those damn humans. He’d been so intent on cleaning up the mess those humans had made. It wasn’t his responsibility to pick up after them! They’d started this whole thing in the first place! He didn’t have to try and fix everything! She cried sometimes when she thought about it, alone on that mountain with the thing that used to be her brother. He’d told her a few times about his adventures outside of the mountain. He’d told her about Velvet, Laphicet, Rokurou, Magilou, Eleanor. She’d pretended not to be interested, but she often did wonder about the people her brother had come to trust. Sometimes she blamed them for the loss of her brother. They’d been the ones to start the cycle after all. Velvet had become the first Lord of Calamity, the being who would eventually turn Eizen into a dragon. But then again, Edna knew Velvet had become what she was due to that human, Artorius. The first Shepard. Part of Edna blamed the Shepard. It was his fault this whole thing had happened.

But Sorey was different than that man. Edna knew Eizen would have gotten along with Sorey and Mikleo. They were all such nerds when it came to history. Listening to those two talk reminded her of her brief visits with Eizen, when he’d tell her all about what he’d discovered, where it came from, and what it meant. Most of it had honestly gone right over her head, but it had been nice listening to him all the same. He’d always gotten so excited when it came to art and history. She would never admit Sorey and Mikleo reminded her of Eizen. She’d never hear the end of it if she did. So she kept quiet and enjoyed their company. As long as she stayed with them, maybe everything would be okay. She wasn’t alone anymore. And it was...nice. It was so nice to have people who cared about her again. Maybe someday she’d be able to see her brother again. Someday.

* * *

Eizen had always known he’d become a dragon. With his luck, it was almost an inevitability. But that wasn’t the only reason. From the moment he’d met Velvet and become embroiled in her quest for vengeance, he had known that his journey would eventually end with his transformation into a dragon. The Lords of Calamity who would come after Velvet would be far crueler than she was, and less inclined to accidentally save humanity from a fate of emotionlessness. For centuries, Eizen tried not to think about his fate. He busied himself with secretly helping the crew of the Van Eltia, and when the crew eventually disbanded, he took to dividing his time between Zaveid and Edna. The first meeting between the two had certainly been interesting. Eventually, Eizen offered his assistance to the Shepards that followed. They were good people, by and large. Nothing like their predecessor. Eizen was proud to help them. Zaveid occasionally helped, but he was generally busy taking care of some kid he’d found. It wasn’t the first time Zaveid had taken on a kid and Eizen was certain it wouldn’t be the last. The kid’s name was Dezel, and he was pretty damn cute, aside from the weird shark teeth. When Zaveid did have free time, he generally spent it with Eizen. Eizen found himself rather amazed at how much his relationship with Zaveid had changed. They became closer than he could have ever imagined, and Zaveid had promised to end Eizen’s life when he became a dragon. 

But when the time came to do it, Zaveid couldn’t force himself to pull the trigger. Just as he hadn’t been able to put Theodora out of her misery. He returned time and time again, trying to get up the courage to take his friend’s life. Edna always tried to stop him when she saw him, which made things even harder. Seeing her crying face was enough to send the wind malak fleeing. It was too hard, even now. If it had been the other way around, Eizen wouldn’t have hesitated to end Zaveid’s life. Even centuries later, Zaveid still didn’t have the courage to kill someone he loved. Maybe it was better that those kids had shown up. A Shepard could always be counted on to murder, right? For the good of the people and all that shit. Zaveid honestly hadn’t cared for the boy when Sorey had first shown up. Shepards still left a bad taste in his mouth, even after all these years. No matter what, he couldn’t shake the memory of the Abbey and all it had done to him, to all the malaks. Dezel and Mikleo were both too young to remember the bondage malakhim had lived under, and Edna had been up on her mountain. He still wasn’t sure where Lailah had come from, but in any case, if she remembered the tyranny of the Abbey she never brought it up. Even worse, Sorey reminded Zaveid of the way he’d once been. Idealistic, desperate to save everyone he could. Sometimes life didn’t work out that way. Sometimes blood needs to be spilt. Eizen had taught him that and it had served him well. Someday he’d thank the other man for all he’d taught him. Someday. 

**Author's Note:**

> These two make me so sad. I just want them to be happy. But sadly that's not gonna happen.


End file.
